two demon dragons
by fast.blade.37
Summary: first time so I'm not 100% sure if their is correct spelling


One day Tony and Anthony moved to Japan *hey Tony how much longer till we get their* Anthony asked (bored) *in a couple of hours* I said irritated *what* Anthony screamed -3 hours later- *about time* Anthony said happy *shut up you crybaby we go to school tomorrow and don't use any demonic presence* I said looking at him seriously tony:6 foot 9 red hair with red eyes always having swords on his back but no can see them because their invisible also he's the demon king Anthony:6 foot 7 has only one sword but is great hand to hand combat Anthony has ddraig while I have Albion. -the next day- *Anthony get your ass up now* I said screaming *ok!* he shouted back and also Anthony is my brother he is the demon king of wind while I have lightning,darkness,iron,and ghost Anthony then ran into the kitchen I gave his breakfast *so what school are we going to*Anthony asked *kuoh academy* I said bluntly we left for school getting heart filled eyes from girls and fire filled eyes from the guys we walk into class *oh yes you must be the new students please introduce yourselves* the teacher said politely *my name is tony uzumaki and this my brother Anthony uzumaki* getting a squeal from the girls *take the two seats in the back* the teacher said we did as we were told I kept looking over to Anthony who trying his best I chuckled at this at lunch I hear girls screaming to be my girlfriend Anthony saw a girl with purple hair staring into his blue eyes Anthony has brown hair he saw her and stared into his violet eyes I saw that -lunch bell rings- everyone leaves *Anthony look's like I'm on a mission to get that girl to fall in love with you*I stated *what how did you see that* Anthony said while blushing *I see everything lil bro* I said while in class (interested) at the end of the day rias sees us and starts to follow us with akeno behind in the park we heard laughing we looked up and saw a fallen angel [shit we can't let out our power but who is she after] I said in my mind she creates a light spear and throws it at Anthony it hits him falls to the ground bleeding out *Anthony!* I scream as rias hears it and sees it akeno was more pissed off I grabbed a light spear and threw it at raynare she screamed in pain but looked at me like she wanted me even more she flew away I run to Anthony and start to look for people but no in sight until red light with the gremory sign [looks like me and Anthony are going to be in luck but have to become devils whatever] rias and akeno appear * h-hey do you know where the hospital is*I said * yes but he's not going to make it*rias stated *no* was all I could say *but I can bring him back but you need to become a devil like him* rias stated * fine as long as I get my brother back* I said -the next day- I wake up to see a naked rias I blush she wakes up and sees I'm out of the bed she goes into the kitchen to see me cooking *good morning miss rias can you go wake up those two I don't know about your friend but Anthony thinks he can sleep for as long as he likes* I said as I sighed she does as she was asked and as soon as she entered she Anthony and akeno kissing I entered to see why she was sitting there frozen for I saw Anthony kissing a girl he was deeply in love with rias coughs to get their attention as soon as Anthony saw me sanding there he went from happy to enraged *tony* Anthony screamed * what* I said trying to hold back the laughter he a fist readied and I just hit him once I saw akeno staring there confused *get up you lazy ass breakfast is ready arrived at school getting glances from girls and boys rias was hanging off my arm while akeno was hanging off Anthony's arm *great just what we need is gossip* I said as I saw rias let go of my arm * I will send someone to pick you up after school* rias stated as those two disappeared after school great kiba yuuto is picking us up what is with this peerage at the occult research club is kiba yuuto, akeno himejima, rias gremory, and koneko toujou *we know about devil, fallen angels, and angles but I assure you won't be harmed by me or my brother but we won't tell you what we are* I said to shock everyone their except anthony -the next few days on Saturday- I wake up to see a naked rias staring at my eyes I then kissed her my tongue went into her mouth we battled for dominance until I won then grabbed her right boob in Anthony's room the same is going on -to where the fallen devil is- I pulled out a sword that had a black sheath with gold markings anthony also pulled out a sword that had no sheath but was all black blade /**zangetsu in bankai form from** bleach** and rin's sword from blue exorcists\ **me and anthony then disappeared killing the beast instantly reappearing we then high fived each other we left while saying *to easy* we both said leaving their a confuse rias and her peerage rias and akeno make it back to our house *will anyone explain what you two did* rias said confuse *we are faster than the eye can see so we just killed her easy as that* I stated *what are you two* akeno asked *only time will tell* we said bluntly -fight with raiser- breathing hard tony ran at raiser but rias tackled me and forfeited it at the wedding I walk in with gold armor stating I am demon king beating the crap out of raiser and taking rias for myself


End file.
